


Life Changes

by Crackers_N_Pickles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV First Person, Suddenly Have Powers, Superpowers, Surprise! Aliens!, Unnecessarily Long desciptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers_N_Pickles/pseuds/Crackers_N_Pickles
Summary: I'm still alive! Inspired by the prompt: Someone walks by your table and drops a folded napkin in front of you, trying to be discreet. It is a note saying 'Get out now. While you still can'.





	1. Chapter 1

Today seemed off. It started normally, a day off in early spring and going uptown to enjoy the warm weather. However; the stores that I had stopped in seemed unnaturally… tense. I’m not entirely sure how to describe it, but a majority of cashiers or store staff paid a little more attention to me than they normally would have. A lot of the time they simply stared while scanning my Items, a dead look in their eyes. 

It was a significantly warmer day, so I hadn’t worn my winter coat, but I did wear a sweater as well as a jacket. And since there was still quite a bit of slush I had my winter boots on. I brought my backpack and my mini purse- I thought I might drop by the library and didn’t want to bother with carrying my normal purse with it. Because it was warm out, I had put my glasses on, with the case and cleaner in the backpack.  
I was thinking of just going home after the last store, but I was hungry, so I stopped in Jenny's Diner for lunch.

And this was where I realized that things were going to be very different. Now, to clarify; not all of the cashiers I have interacted with were silent, staring statues; but definitely a large amount of them were. So I got in, sat down and ordered. The waitress I had was ordinary enough, but; I did notice another waitress.  
She was a middle-aged woman with deep skin, a short, stout figure, a small greying afro and large brown eyes. She wasn’t like one of those weird, stoick unblinking employees though. More like… she was watching me closely, but not trying to draw attention to that fact. And the longer I stayed (I only got a dish of macaroni and ice tea.) the more nervous she got. And that’s when it happened.  
I was going to grab a napkin at the counter when she swooped in. She grabbed a napkin, whipped out a little pencil, scribbled a note out of the watch of the creepy ones, and handed it to me. I thanked her for the napkin; then I saw the message. It reads “Get out now. While you still can.” 

Which brings us to where we are now. I wiped my face right when I read it to be inconspicuous. Ok. Now, this is something both threatening and very fascinating! I’m remaining calm, I know I’m going to leave, that warning combined with the eerie customer service I’ve been receiving; it’s pretty clear that something is going on. But I would like at least some information before I’m on my merry way.  
I’m going to have to talk to the lady that messaged me, without arousing suspicion, and the lady understood what I mean. This is going to be interesting. Slowly finishing my meal, I look for her and find her sweeping near me. Here goes nothing!

I tuck the napkin into my pocket and grab my backpack. Turning to the lady, I start my piece “Janice? I haven’t seen you in ages!” She looks at me with a confused expression, so I pull out the napkin, wiping my hands with it. “What’s going on with you lately?” I gesture to the napkin as I tuck it away.  
“Oh, I’m doing fine. Just fine” Seems like she’s going with it.

Ok. Now for the tricky bit.  
I gesticulate as I talk, hoping to make it look like I’m just chatting with a pal.  
“ You heard of that new act at the theatre? Conspiracy? It sounds interesting, but I haven’t heard much. Do you know Who it is or What it’s about?” I hope that was convincing to the blank observers. ‘Janice’ nods in understanding, and sets her broom behind her.

“Well it’s an interesting group, but I heard that they were looking for someone to volunteer for a skit.” Hm. That does not tell me much, so one more.

“Really? Don’t they have enough actors? Why do they need someone?’ I don’t know what’ll come from this, but as long as I can get something.

“I believe that they just found out about someone with massive talent. A real gift they called it. But I guess they couldn’t find them, so they're on the Hunt.” Now doesn’t that sound intimidating? 

“A gift, huh. Must be something special!” If this is all I can get, that’s fine. I’ll thank her for her help and be on my way as casually as possible.

“Yes. Quite the gift, I heard what they said about her ability was just magical. They are really keen on getting her.” Well, that’s not so subtle, and very curious. “Janice is starting to look nervous, eyes darting to a few employees with the dead stare. I think it’s time to leave!

“So nice to catch up! But I have to be going; got to work tomorrow. Thanks for telling me about the group!” and I turned to walk away.

“Wait!” ’Janice’ calls. “ If you work early, you should take some money out. You need to go on a trip.” Is she saying what I think she is?

“Thanks for the idea, you have a good day!” I wave, she looks relieved and returns to work with a subtle smile. As I leave, I don't think I should go the usual way, so I'll go down a few side roads till I get home.

It's just after one when I get home, too early for my parents to be there. Perfect. I want to experiment with something, I've been thinking about it since the mysterious lady warned me.

It's entirely possible that the girl she was referring to is me, that there is a group after me because they want my ‘magical talent’. I've got one of those wide cat-grins on after I got settled pin. Magic, eh? Talent, eh? Now, I've done thought experiments before, where I visualized all kinds of things. Not to mention that I'm rather spiritual and have a few beliefs pertaining to mysticism.

And I have constantly imagined/visualized/daydreamed my abilities and adventures. And now, in the face of an uncertain future; this is the inciting incident I've been waiting for. My life is going to get far more interesting. 

Enough rambling. Right now I am just going to test something. Sitting on my bed, I picture a mirror, then I think without words, willing it to be. A mirror appears. I gesture, stretching the mirror into a rectangle, it floats midair as it's being manipulated. I am utterly absorbed in what I'm doing; behaving like I have done this.  
And I have, in a sense. I am very good at visualizing, so much so that I can see whatever I imagine as if it was real.  
Anyways, I ended up snapping my fingers and removing it from existence. I proceeded to stare in silence for a solid minute.

This. Is. Real. I exhale and get up from the bed to face my bedroom mirror. Same me, same world. Right? Whatever happened for this to be real, either the world suddenly changed without notice, or I did and the world was always like this. That doesn't seem likely. But then again neither does a mysterious group after you or the majority of cashiers behaving robotically. If by some chance I crossed into a dimension in which I have the Ultimate ability to manipulate the universe to my desire, and where my imaginary adventures are real events, then there's also a chance that the world is the same and some inciting incident has caused my imagination to be real. Both options are equally fascinating. 

But that’s beside the point. I need a plan. This is going to be fun!

I grab my black notebook to deliberate; the first rule- Give nothing away. Second, be inconspicuous. Then, the actual steps. I don’t know if I can stay home, which is a little sad, but if I do indeed have Ultima powers I can ‘pack away’ my things rather conveniently, But I also would like to have stuff out, that I can access normally in accordance to my two rules. 

So, this is what I have:  
Pack my backpack normally for work. Relegate a small bag to act as my ‘container’ a la’ hammerspace.  
Proceed to work normally, but; every instance that the till is open, I can sneak money in my pocket  
When it’s time for a break, set up normally, but after I set the timer; I leave the building, but not before going to the bathroom with my mini bag and changing clothes/ rearranging my hair.  
Leave to a location (not home)

And that is where I’m stuck. Where do I go afterward? I don’t know where I should go, all I know is that I shouldn’t stay in town. I think I’ll be cautious with my abilities, just in case that group can somehow detect them. Now that’ll be… Uhg stressful. I set aside the notebook and look around my room. I love it, I’ve only been here for roughly a year, and it’s not easy to think about never coming back; so I’ll just think of it as eventually. Sigh. Right to work then! 

I grab my smallest purse from my closet; long shoulder strap and big enough for a phone and keys. That'll be my storage bag. I set up my backpack normally for work with my uniform and wallet inside. Next, I summon the MindScreen.

I came up with this sometime in middle school, around when I created the sprite version of me. It’s essentially a large, translucent floating screen with a variety of sections and information. It’s sort of like a combo of a wiki and a settings/inventory screen that you see in games or anime with game elements. When I first came up with the idea, it had orange and blue coloration. And now; as it is displayed before me it’s a darker blue with lighter orange accents. It’s essentially a projected, organized form of my thoughts/memories, with a dash of a computer program.

The main components are the large rectangular screen, size and shape at my discretion; a circular nodule at the upper left with alternating rings, and down the left side are various tabs.  
I scroll through the tabs to get a better idea of what I have. It's a decent array; including people, universes, items in varying categories. I unsummon the screen, but not before pulling the solid version out of nothing. I originally made this along with the screen just for a physical version. It’s essentially just a button on a USB, but it has a purpose. Especially useful for those that don’t have the main screen. 

With that dealt with, I take the small purse and basically point my fingers at it and think ‘become a bottomless storage dimension’. The bottom of the purse-when looking inside- vanishes. It’s just pitch black in there now. I gesture to my lip balm and point it to the bag. It flies in seamlessly. I pop open a ‘purse inventory’ page in my mindscreen. Listed is the lip balm. Satisfied with the result, I proceed to put the majority of my belongings into the purse; all the while it appears empty. 

To add some normality to it, I relegate my wallet and my keys to appear in the purse. To the normal person, it will just look like a small purse with a wallet and keys, but I’ll be able to take out any item that I put in without disturbing the surface contents.

There isn’t much left in my room, asides some furniture. I left my floor mats and the mattress, But it’s so bare. Even my door lacks its decorative ribbons. And I managed to figure out a way to remove the doodle mandala that I drew on my wardrobe, and the only thing that makes the room special is the paint.

I left out a few things, purely for practicality. The backpack, my coat, shoes and phone. I still need those for the time being. Speaking of, what’s the time? It took a while to get everything situated in the purse. Oh, really. At this time mom would be home, and dad would also be very much home. Odd that they aren’t here…

I check the house, all seems normal; living room, kitchen, laundry, and mom and dad’s room. Again, looks normal. Just a little messy and the work schedule on the calendar. Except that on tomorrow's date, it looks as if she halfway wrote a five and then stopped. 

Peculiar.  
Ok. Let’s say, purely by chance; that my parents were either abducted or became like those weird robotic waitresses. Neither option is appetizing. Now I really can’t stay for long. I don’t like the idea that I might never see my family or my home again, and I love having awesome powers. But why is this how it happened? I hope that lady who warned me is alright. I’m not sure how she knew these things about the group or me, but I’m glad I met her. 

I think I jumped the gun on packing my stuff! I know I don’t need everything, but if I’m going to work tomorrow I still need my blankets and a change of clothes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape begins! Will our unnamed protagonist leave unnoticed?

It’s the next day, and my earlier confidence has faltered. What if I can’t leave? What if they catch me? What if my silly idea of stealing from my job doesn't work out? These are the kind of doubts in my mind as I stare at the mirror. I’ve got a couple of minutes until I have to leave for work, but I can’t be more uncertain. 

“C’ mon, Girl, you’ve been dreaming of something just like this for years. If you don’t take this chance, when will you?” I say as I run my hand through my hair. Even with my powers, there is no guarantee that those, that the group… Janice didn’t name them, did she? She only warned me of their presence and that they were looking for someone with lots of power. Me. Well, I suppose I’ll find out at some point. As I was saying, there is no guarantee that they’ll know I have the powers they are looking for. But that’s what I’m hoping for.

A glance at the clock tells me It’s almost eleven am. At least a minute until I have to leave. Now or never I suppose. I realized last night I didn’t need to pack absolutely everything I owned away. Asides from being impractical, as soon as somebody looked inside It’d be obvious something was wrong. So I put the majority of the things back for the night and decided to pack up in the morning. So now it looks mostly normal, but the books, clothes and several other things are missing. But it will appear mostly normal. 

My jacket is on, backpacks filled, hammerspace bag is prepared; showtime. I’m going down the same path, the same road as I had for months. And now, this may be the last time. There is something dreamlike about this, going through the motions with my mind going a mile a minute. It’s not a long walk, only fifteen minutes, and soon I’m at Dave’s Diner. It’s a regular fast food place with decent hours and coworkers. It’s also the place I’m going to rob.

I’m not going to lie, this is exciting! And very nerve-wracking at the same time. The idea is simple enough. Whenever I have a cash transaction, I’ll slip a few bills or coins into my pocket. Easy, right? That does not sound easy in practice!

I’m a bundle of nerves as I go to clock in. I noticed that a good majority of the kitchen staff were like the cashiers from yesterday. Staring. Unnaturally silent, and creepily detached. Wonderfull. I try to not let my unease show as I check out the customers and my fellow front staff. The customers seem ok, some regulars with their coffee and a few others with their meals. And the staff… well, I’m definitely one of the only people that isn’t acting like a stiff drone.

Drone. That’s a good name for them, they're like robotic drones awaiting orders. And boy does that make me feel rather uncomfortable! I try to shake it off as I look at Daisy, one of the other girls that aren’t dronelike. She’s a cheerful girl that started last month, but she does not seem to be particularly concerned about how stiff everyone else is acting. Maybe she’s too oblivious? I can only hope. 

The first cash transaction is sooner than what I’m mentally prepared for. Just another regular ordering a burger and coffee, and just three drones in the diner with Daisy. None of them are very close to me at the moment, but I have to do this quick- there are still cameras to be wary of. When I grab the change I pick up a few extra quarters, and after tucking them against my palm I put my hand in my pocket, trying to look natural as I withdraw it and grab a napkin. Hopefully, that’ll keep things from jingling around less. A casual glance tells me my coworkers are thankfully none the wiser. Good.

Breathe in, breathe out. You got this. We got a few drive-thru orders over the next hour, and I made sure I was the one doing them. The cameras face away from the window, so it’s a little more secure to steal, except you have to worry about both the regular staff, drone staff and the customer watching. Not to mention that not every transaction is going to be paid in cash, so it’s very hit and miss. I manage to slip out a bill or two into my pocket with every other customer, switching pockets to avoid suspicion. But sometimes I just give out the normal change because I’m too close to drone staff or Daisy, and I try not to overburden myself. I straighten my uniform as I go wipe tables, watching the clock.

I know I’m going to have to leave without notice soon, as we typically take our breaks around two hours after we start, and one more before the end of the shift. Steeling myself, I try to make small talk with a drone staff, pretending not to notice anything off. She just stares blankly, not even bothering to reply. Now that I really think about it, While I saw all of them taking orders, none of them spoke. It was always me or Daisy who answered the drive-thru. And here I thought I was completely aware of the strangeness that has become my life, but here I am, oblivious to something that would normally be rather obvious. 

At the two hour mark, I give my headset to one of the drone staff and punch out for my break. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when nobody paid much attention when I left to the back. Small victories, so long as I can pull of this next bit. My life is already changing, and it’s changing faster by the second. I can’t go back from this. I couldn’t go back even if I wanted to. Even with Ultima powers, time travel is not something I’m sure I want to mess with. But let’s quit stalling. 

I have under fifteen minutes to do this. After that point, I know they’ll expect me back up there. I’m using a timer we have for our breaks in the staffroom, it beeps when it times out, so I definitely need to hurry! I grab my backpack and runners and head to the bathroom. Inside I do the quickest changing in my life- throwing off my apron and shirt as I snatch a sweater out of the hammerspace bag, and layering a pair of baggy sweats over my pants, Wait- the money! I hurriedly grab my wallet at I pull the pants back down, stuffing in the stolen bills and coins. No time to organize or count my gains, I shove my wallet into hammerspace, pull up the sweats again and switch shoes. I’m putting as many things into the hammerspace bag as possible, including the backpack; save a windbreaker, some foundation that was too dark for my skin and a wig I kept from Halloween. 

I swipe on the foundation, making sure to cover my hands and neck. It looked to be my shade in the store, and it’s far too dark, but I’m glad I kept it! The wig is a shitty scruffy blonde thing, but it’s brown enough to not look too fake. I zip up the windbreaker and evaluate my disguise. Darker skin, different hair, baggy clothes that I didn’t wear to work, and a little pink bag that looks a little overstuffed. Nobody should suspect a thing. At least, after I escape. 

I didn’t hear the alarm yet when I was changing, so crack open the bathroom door. Nobody. As quickly as I could I check the time- eight minutes remaining. Good. Now to leave, I have to go around the corner into a short hallway connected to the kitchen. Now or never! As quietly as I could while still being swift, double-check that the coast is clear. There are a few drones that are close, but they appear to be making food. Steeling myself with a deep breath, I rush down the hall to the door, heaving it open, but softly shutting it. All that’s next is the screen door, but that’s the easy bit. 

Cool air, sunshine, and birdsong. What a lovely day to irrevocably change your life. But it’s nowhere near over. I have to get away from this building. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, our protagonist has successfully left work without notice. But will our-named-in-this-chapter protagonist leave town as easily?

I duck down behind a white truck belonging to one of my former coworkers. The staff parking lot behind Dave’s isn’t very big, but the opening people always use it. Even when they are drones, it seems. Using the MindScreen, I summon a map of the town. Mainstreet isn’t an option, and the lake is surrounded by houses and hills, so that wouldn’t help at all. Stashing the map away, I walk towards a nearby street from the lot, trying to look natural.

There normally aren’t swarms of people on the sidewalks, but now they seem barren. I have no idea how many drones there are, or how to find out, especially since the main factor behind my powers is my imagination. If I can’t think of it, I can’t do it. And as far as I know, that’s the only limitation, I haven’t exactly encountered problems yet, but that doesn't mean much. 

I round the corner to the alleyway, tugging down the wig so it sits a little better. Still no people, no dogs even. I think I’m far enough that I can re-evaluate where I’m going. It’s at least two hours to the nearest city, but I think a lone woman walking on the highway would bring unwanted attention so how am I going to... 

“Halt, citizen.” I turn to see a blank-faced man with deep, lined skin and a crisp, white dress shirt with black dress pants. He looks like a businessman on a break, except, a little too stiff… Ohh noo.

“Is there anything wrong, sir?” I say in a slightly higher-pitched voice. Oh, why now?? The drone moves closer, and I can see he holds a small, smartphone-like device emitting a pulsing yellow light in his hand. It’s pale grey and very thin, almost as if it would shatter if he dropped it.

“Suspicious theta-wave activity occurred approximately twenty minutes ago has left a brief trail to this location. Have you in any way encountered this individual?” He shows me the screen of his device; and surprise, surprise, it’s me pre-disguise. It appears to have been taken while I was still at work. It reads Marian Harper, Human. Suspected theta-wave user. Orders: secure and detain. The yellow light seems to be pulsing stronger, but that might just be because I’m looking at it more closely. Theta-waves? What are those?! 

I look at the drone with a mildly confused expression. “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t recognize her, haven’t come across anyone besides you on the street.” I shrug while shaking my head. “Sorry I can’t help.” I pull away, in a hopefully convincing manner. The drone withdraws the device, staring at me. I don’t think I could get used to that. The air grew still as neither of us moved. Were they somehow detecting me with these ‘theta-waves?’ if that’s the case…

…” Sorry I couldn’t help, I’ll be on my way.” I turn away from the drone in hopes of a seamless escape, but he steps closer. The device starts to emit an odd, low pitched tone. The yellow light grows fast and erratic, casting the alley with an acid glow, 

“Minor theta-waves detected from an individual female,” he says in his dull, monotone voice. I can’t move from where I turned away, my hands are slightly shaking and I suddenly feel very, very trapped. “Individual is suspected to be M. Harper or related. Unconfirmed. Suspect currently immobile by unknown means. Coordinates marked for capture and transport--.”

Oh no, Ooh, no he really can’t be saying that. He  _ really  _ can’t be saying that! I’m hardly away from work and I’ve been caught! I don’t dare sneak a glance behind me. He moves closer, and I swear I can  _ feel  _ the low pitched sound and the bright, pulsating light. It simultaneously ebbs and flows, and gives me a weird nauseous sensation and a dull, slow headache. I slowly cringe at the suddenness of the sensations.

“ --Coordinates confirmed. Capture and transport ship calculated to arrive in ten minutes. Search and Capture Drone VN47 standing by. Suspect immobile until further notice.” Ten minutes till I’m abducted. Ten minutes to get far, far away and not look back! I force myself to squeeze my eyes shut, to try to ignore the dull ache and the slow heave of my stomach and form my hands into fists, like an unconfident boxer entering the ring. 

I take a deep breath and  _ run  _ barely opening my eyes so I don’t crash. I go as if I just started the hundred-meter dash, feet pounding the pavement and breathing deep. I think I hear VN47 contact the ship again, but I can’t make it out very well. I think he’s also running, with an efficient, controlled stride as we run down the alleyway. I can barely think! 

He’s still after me a block and a half down. I honestly don’t know how long I can hold out, my lungs are heaving, but my legs are giving it their all. I don’t dare look, but he sounds just as close as when we started! The houses are a blur as I scan for an opportunity…A -a side road, anything that isn’t Mainstreet or a driveway! I can’t go forever! My eyes are wide open in panic as I try to spot an escape. Come on now! What’s the point of having awesome powers if this sort of fuckery happens?! In desperation, I veer left down a side street; VN47 still hot on my trail as I try to think of what next. The road is strangely empty, as most of town. Nobody, no dogs even. Nothing except a stray truck- 

Oh. That would help! With new-found desperation, I sprint towards the nearest pickup. The drone still hasn’t changed pace as far as I can tell, so I damned hope this works! Concentrating my will, I grip the door handle and swing it open, pulling myself in and slamming the door shut in a single move. Ok. Now I’m in somebody’s truck… I cautiously glance out the window to see VN47 about five feet away and incoming. I gotta go fast! But… I’ve never driven a truck! The steering wheel and brakes are familiar enough, but I don’t have the keys, he’s coming! How can I- 

“Just Go!!” I shout, and the engine roars to life. I slam my foot on the gas, speeding down with a ferocity I haven’t known before. I drive like a madwoman on steroids who forgot her morning coffee. I’m so jumbled up by recent events that I can barely tell where I’m headed. Turning left and going forth, ignoring all signs until I hit the secondary road out of town. It’s only then I stop. 

Breathing heavily, I whip around in the musty driver’s seat, adrenaline still pumping. Nothing. Did I lose him? I sure hope so! But for now, I can breathe (a little) easier. And finally, take the time to process things. Like the state of the truck. It’s… passable, with no obvious stains or trash but with a musty odour and a light film of dust. Bleh. Well, talk about a life-changing event?

After a few minutes of no Drones and no spacecraft, I think I’ve got a handle on things! Not really. But at least I know they  _ can  _ track me, even if they need to have Search and Capture Drones to do it. That, and their transports can’t just pick up a moving target. But now I have more questions, what are theta-waves? And what do they have to do with my powers? Also, why are they right here, right now? I sigh as I collapse against the seat. Even with all I can do, I gotta figure a way out of town. Wait! My phone! I dig it out of my backpack and turn on the data. If they're focusing on the theta-waves, why would they check the internet? I open up a map of the town and get my bearings. Should I avoid the city? It’s likely they have a base there, so maybe I’ll go to a smaller community right beside it. Placing my phone into the cupholder, and finally putting on the seatbelt, I make my way at a normal speed out of town. 

Heck, I’m a criminal already. Let’s try to avoid worse trouble.


End file.
